iPod Challenge
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Ten different songs set to 11/Amy.


_Just thought I'd take a small break from writing the eleventh chapter of Adventures of Amelia Pond and do this iPod challenge! I don't own anything! Others should do this, it's fun! Gets your brain working. :D  
_

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

* * *

1. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet : Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

He was her rock, her reason for going on with life. He found her when she was broken after twelve years of being gone. She was different then, there was a fire in her eyes that was just screaming to be released. He could tell she went through a lot, it would have been difficult for everyone to think of you as a strange outcast. Now she would show them all, Amy Pond would show everyone that she was right and no one could stop her and the Doctor wouldn't have it any other way.

2. Should I Stay or Should I Go? : The Clash

Amy couldn't take it, the Doctor's constant mixed signals. Sometimes he would act as if he wanted her such as a hug around her waist or the lightest kiss to her cheek then other times he wouldn't even get within a five feet radius of her! "Doctor, you have to tell me do you want me around here or not?" Amy asked him after one day of yet another round of mixed signals.

He had looked up from his fiddling on the TARDIS console, "Of course I want you around. What makes you think that I don't?"

"Well I dunno how about some days you act like you want me and then other days you avoid me like the plague!" Amy put her hands on her hips, "Should I stay or should I go, because I need to know."

The Doctor smiled at her and brought her close, "If you stay there is going to be moments when I can't protect you."

Amy smiled at him, "I think it would be more dangerous if I left."

3. All The Right Moves : One Republic

The Doctor and Amy moved around the TARDIS, each of them oddly dress in backward pants and backward t-shirts. They danced around the TARDIS, each of them laughing. They had just got back from a strange party on 21st century Earth which consisted of strange dancing and all the right moves in all the wrong places. Needless to say, it was an odd party.

"Ha, come on Pond, dance with me!" The Doctor had shouted a little louder than necessary. At this extreme party, Amy and the Doctor had drank a little more than necessary.

Amy danced up against the Doctor, each of them laughing. Because even if they didn't have all the right moves in all the wrong places, they were still together.

4. Stop and Stare : One Republic

Amy and the Doctor laughed hard as they ran down the streets of Leadworth. People stared at them disdainfully, Amy and the mad man yet again running down the street laughing. Suddenly they stopped, out of no where. Amy looked over at the Doctor, "Why is it when we move we still aren't going anywhere?"

The Doctor looked over at Amy, "Because you want so much more than Leadworth. No matter how far you run, you'll still go no-where here." He grasped her hands, "That's why you need to leave with me."

Amy looked at the Doctor, uncertainty in her eyes. What about Rory or her family? "I can't…"

The Doctor stared at her and then walked away. He stopped, "I can't be what you want me to be…" He then walked to his mysterious blue box and then he was gone leaving Amy to just stop and stare.

5. Broken : Seether Featuring Amy Lee

Amy was broken. There was no doubt about it. Rory watched her as she stared out into nothing, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat next to her and pulled her close, he wanted nothing more to take her pain away but he knew there was only one man who could do that, the Doctor. A strange whooshing sound echoed through the rain, the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and into Amy's house.

Amy jumped up at the noise and crushed him into a hug, "Never leave again."

The Doctor held her close, lightly kissing her hair, "Never." He brought her closer, longing to feel her in his arms. When they were separated they both felt so broken and lonesome.

Rory sighed sadly, Amy didn't feel him at all anymore; he was just a shadow. A lonely, broken shadow.

6. Tik Tok : Ke$ha

Amy grabbed her glasses and looked over at the Doctor, "You ready?"

The Doctor sighed, "No." Amy grabbed him and pulled him out into the raving nightclub. They danced to the pulsing music, everyone in a constant motion. "D'you want a drink?" He asked after about an hour of dancing; Amy nodded. "You'll have to pay, I don't have any money."

Amy glared at him, why was she not surprised? They walked over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you leave your boyfriend over there and I'll show you a real good time." A drunken man staggered over to Amy attempting to put his hand on her. The Doctor glared at him and took his arm and slammed him down onto the bar, "I think you were just about to apologize to my friend."

"I'm sorry!"

The Doctor let him go, "Yeah that's what I thought." The man then ran off and Amy pulled the Doctor by the lapels, kissing him hard. "What was that for?" He asked, a bit dazed.

"For being the eccentric, bow-tie wearing idiot you are."

7. Leave Out All The Rest : Linkin Park

Amy jumped up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yet again, she had another nightmare about the Doctor leaving her. She looked around her room, what was she leaving here? What was so important here in Leadworth? The Doctor carefully opened the door to her room, "You alright?"

Amy looked at the Doctor and then sprinted to give him a hug, clinging to him. "Let's leave," she whispered to him.

The Doctor looked down at her confused, "I thought you wanted…" She shook her head. Carefully, he pulled her into the TARDIS which was sitting in her room. She looked at the TARDIS and smiled, she couldn't be who they wanted her to be.

8. It's Not My Time : 3 Doors Down

"Amy please don't leave me!"

Amy looked up at the Doctor, fear in her eyes. "It…hurts…" She muttered to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was getting harder to breathe, each breath feeling like her last. She felt herself sinking, deeper and deeper into the darkness. "No!" She shouted against her pain. It couldn't be her time, there was so much she had yet to experience with the Doctor. They were just beginning to develop a relationship.

"Amy," the Doctor said calmly, placing his hands on her cheeks, "It's going to be okay alright?"

Amy could tell when he was lying, he was such a bad liar. "I can't leave you…I_ won't_ leave you." Another pain set in causing her to wince. Suddenly, there was nothing. Amy was in a bright place. There was a woman who just smiled at her and shook her head. It wasn't her time.

Amy awoke next to the Doctor, "It's not my time."

9. Halfway Gone : Lifehouse

Rory could see it every time he saw the Doctor and Amy together. Each day, they grew closer while Rory was alienated. "I think it's time for me to go home," he said one day.

"Why's that? I thought you wanted to see the universe," the Doctor asked, leaning against the console.

He shook his head and then looked over at Amy, "I can tell you two want to be together, I'm getting in the way." Amy began to protest but she sighed, there was no way around it.

The Doctor looked at Rory and then sighed, "Okay." Rory was dropped back at Leadworth, "Are you sure?" Amy asked, tears in her eyes. It made her feel so guilty to watch him leave, she owed her life to the man.

Rory nodded, "I was halfway gone anyway." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled at her, "Be careful."

10. Monster : Lady Gaga

Amy knew he was a monster. Each time he smiled at her she felt a little more of her heart break away. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and mumbled something in her ear. Amy looked into his hazel eyes and just couldn't find herself to be able to look away. He licked his lips, a smile on his face. There wasn't much time before Amy connected their lips. Sure he was a monster but she'd rather he eat her heart and leave her than not experience it at all.


End file.
